The Macs
by Bumper Productions
Summary: This Is A TG TF, As Well As A ATF (Animal TF), Into The Froster Frog. Rated M For Nudity And Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello User. This Is Another Tf Story Coming From Me. This Is Another TF Story, Based On The Froster-Frog From A Western Convinience Store Chain Called "Mac's". I Really Hope You Enjoy It.**

It was a calm monday, my sister and I were just walking down 200th ave, down to our favorite convinience store, _The Mac's. _It was a long and slippery walk, even though it was only February. We were greeted my the ususal indian cashier, just with a smile and a wave, and then looked back at the cash register. we smiled, and then went on our little junk-food shopping spree. we both got little snacks, me with some Rolo's and her with some off brand mini-donuts. while we were searching for one more snack, we passed an abandoned freezer. it was just an eggshell white, with no major details. Above the slide-freezer doors was some old text that read "Froze Entree ". Some of the text was scraped off. Inside were 2 white baskets, one of which were tipped on it's side. On the left glass door, was a worn sticker hanging into the cooler. The sticker was orange with a barely recognizable Pilsbury Dough Boy (Soz if I spelt it wrong :P) "Damn this ing is old." My sister blurted out loud. I just nodded. After we had turned our heads and continued, the cooler started glowing green. About 10 more minutes of searching for a treat, we finally decided we'd get some frosters. I got a huge 1L jar because it was half off. however, Jamie (My Sister) Just got a small. Right before she had left to pay, she'd noticed a big rack of Froster Frog straws. she had looked through them slowly, while I was tapping my foor impatiently. then, she had made a descision she would soon regret. as she was browsing, she noticed a yellow frog, it has a white tank, black glasses, a white cap, a dog chain with a "F" on it, and baggy jeans. "Wow, this one's fat" she blurted again. suddenly, everyone stopped moving. it was amazing, like time had just come to an instant halt. However, this experience was different for her. As we were looking around, her foot bagan to change colour. it was re-coloured to a deep orange. Then, when she felt tingling in her foot, she looked down to find that her clothes had disolved into nothing. This was besides the point, because to of her toes had shrank into nothing. we bot heard a cracking noise in her feet, and that's when I payed my attention to her. The tips of her toes started swelling, and becoming longer. up until all three were the same length, at about 3 inches. Then the changes went up her legs. as right where the orange stopped, it began to turn a bright red, then above that, complete yellow. Her legs started fattening, and becoming hairier. After that, denim blue jeans started below her new feet, and crawled their way up to her thighs. Then, she gasped in horror and pain as something began growing out of her "Hole" This thing was somewhat pointy and yellow, she grasped it, and realised she was not only changing species, she, or "He" was changing gender as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 To My Epic New Story, The Macs. Please Enjoy.**

As this new yellow skin reached his waist, he felt his butt tightening, and becoming smaller. As the changes made it's way up his stomach, he felt a weird pulsating. When he looked at it, he could only grab it in fear, as it was expanding. It propably expanded a good 5 inches in diametre, before moving up to his large chest. Afraid that he would lose the large breasts he worked so long for, a tear rolled down his cheek, and he muttered, in a light frightened tone, "Brother, help me." But all I could do was move my head around, and say "I can't. I'm sorry." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks as well. Suddenly, his chest began to shrink, as well as turn into a square ab-shape near the end. As the yellow reached the top of his chest, it stopped... Moving upwards, that is. As the yellow has made it's way to his shoulders, we heard a lod *CRACK* As his shoulders loosened a bit. The skin then stopped at his elbows, and then a white tank started forming below his pants, and slowly made it's way up to his shoulders. Then the transformation continued. When it reached the half way point of his lower arm, then stopped again. he then felt the same tingling his feet had experienced, only this time, in his hands. He stared in sadness, tears still streaming down his face as two of his fingers started to shrink, then disapeared. As his entire hand turned orange. Once his hands were finished, the orange slowly turned into red, then his arms here finished. He stopped sobbing after that. As his skin went up his neck, creating a small bump where his Adam's Apple is. This time, the changes continued, even as the yellow has temporarily stopped. he felt his face widen, but yet, it was lowering. after this, she felt that his face had flattened slightly. Then the yellow went up his face. once he was enirly Simpson yellow, his hair had slowly started falling off, disolving as it touched the floor. Then, the process reached it's final stage. he grabbed the top of his head in agony, as the skin above his eyes started stretching above his flat head. new Crimson eyes that had used to be Navy Blue had started stretching in place of the excess skin that was quickly disapearing. as the glasses, hat and "F" Dog chains appeared, his transformation was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome To Chapter 3, The Final Chapter. Yes, I Know It Was Shot But Who Fricken' Cares.**

I stared at my new yellow frog brother. it took a while, but then i realised, this was reality. my sister was a male frog. He examined himself, but halfway through, he looked down at me, at pointed, in shock at my feet. "what is it?, I asked, confused. I heard an unfamiliar deep voice say "Your feet!" before my brother covered his mouth in shock. I then realised that he was speaking. Anyways, I looked down, and to no surprise, I saw my feet were orange, JUST LIKE HIS. my jaw dropped as four of my toes began disapearing, feeling a strange tingle. as the orange skin carried up my anke, I excpected it to turn a different colour, but to my shock, all the way up my leg, the skin stayed orange. as it crawled up my leg, my legs became thinner, and less hairy than my new , I fell to my knees, as my shrinking legs could no support my weight. as the changes slithered into my crotch, my manhood started tingling, in the same way the toes that disapeared did. unfotunatley, my manhood inverted to what my brother had before the change, a vagina. as the orange came up to my waist, my bttom half bacame for hourglass formed, with my ass pertruding. as the changes flew quickly up my stomach, my stomach started shrinking to be petit, like the rest of my lower half. as the orange skin had reached my nipples, they, too, started tingling, and the expanding maybe up to a DD cup. Then, the changes reached above my new breasts, and split. my shoulders cruched into my body, and it continued, my hand felt tingly, as my feet were, they transformed into pads as well. the skin reached my arms, the deep orange above my chest, continued up my neck, shrinking the lump in my throat. coming up to my chin, then stopping. Changing painfully, my head widened, as it did grow shorter, my hair, unlike my brothers, has actually started growning, about down to my new butt, and then changing from a red, to a brownish orange, darker than my skin, but still noticably orange. as thecolor completely covered my body, I went through the same skull changes as my brother, by eyebrows extending, followed my my eyes themselves. I fell weakly to the floor, crying. I had new emotions as a girl now, so it was ok. finally we were released from out ofthe frozen state we were in. Him and I were looking at ourselves, "Testing" Our new body parts, we barely noticed that the store was fading behind us. Once we were in all black, a new background of an ally started forming. once the final details of the background bacame a reality, we walked off, and lived happily ever. THE FUCKING END


End file.
